Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle 2 - Rozdział X
''Wytrzymały, jakby był z kamienia'' Poczuł lekki powiew. Chłodny wiatr omiótł jego twarz i rozwiał jego jasne włosy. Po chwili pomieszczenie zostało rozjaśnione przez lampiony, powieszone tuż pod sufitem. To na pewno nie był pokój, w którym był przed chwilą. Było tam zupełnie pusto. Ściany z czystego kamienia sprawiały wrażenie, jakby komnata została wydrążona w skale. Była na swój sposób ładna, ale chłopak nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Na końcu pomieszczenia stała ogromna klatka. Jej czarne ze starości pręty tworzyły idealnie równą kratę. Za nią na lodowatej podłodze leżały cztery nieprzytomne postacie. Dokładnie w takiej kolejności, w jakiej zniknęły. Axelle, Remi, Vi i Marinette, a obok nich ich kwami, również pozbawione świadomości. Chłopak wśród nich dostrzegł też Plagga. Jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swoich przyjaciół. Jego oddech przyspieszył. Byli tak bladzi, jakby już dawno pożegnali się z życiem. Po bokach klatki stały dwa posągi. Wyglądały jak ogromne smoki z ostrymi jak brzytwa pazurami i długimi, naszpikowanymi kolcami ogonami. We wnękach w całym pomieszczeniu znajdowały się ich mniejsze odpowiedniki. Zostały ustawione w taki sposób, jakby były gotowe w każdej chwili zaatakować. Gdyby lepiej się zastanowił, uznałby, że coś tu jest bardzo podejrzane, ale w tamtej chwili liczyło się tylko to, żeby ich uwolnić. Ruszył przed siebie. Był dokładnie w połowie komnaty, kiedy do światła lamp doszedł nowy błysk. Tym razem czerwony. Chłopak z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w jarzące się w półmroku oczy dwóch kamiennych bestii. Wycofał się lekko do tyłu, ale to było na nic. Smoki, jakby obudzone z wieki trwającego snu, kroczyły powoli w jego stronę, a towarzyszył temu chrzęst ocierania się skały o skałę. Chłopak dalej szedł powoli w tył, ale w końcu natrafił na ścianę. - O-oł... - rozejrzał się dookoła. Zero ucieczki, a potwory coraz bliżej - Może pójdziemy na układ? - zapytał z nutą przerażenia w głosie - Wy mnie przepuścicie, a ja was nie poturbuję. Co wy na to? - uśmiechnął się niewinnie, w bardzo kocim stylu, ale w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko mrożący krew w żyłach ryk - Nie, to nie - wzruszył ramionami i wykorzystał jedyną opcję, jaka mu przyszła do głowy. Pobiegł przed siebie i, kiedy był już odpowiednio blisko, prześlizgnął się pod nogami jednego z potworów. Ruszył do klatki najszybciej, jak umiał, ale, kiedy już praktycznie miał ją na wyciągnięcie ręki, niewidzialna bariera odrzuciła go do tyłu. W momencie uderzenia zapłonęła niebieskim blaskiem, by potem znowu zniknąć. Adrien zauważył, że tak samo zachowały się rogi dwóch bestii. Najpierw zaświeciły, a potem zgasły. To znaczyło, że osłona trzymała się dzięki nim. Właśnie to zrozumiał. Jeżeli nie pokona kamiennych strażników, bariera nie zniknie i nie będzie mógł się dostać do przyjaciół. Zmarszczył brwi, ale na chwilę ogarnęła go niepewność. Jak ma sobie z nimi poradzić bez miraculum? Jakby w odpowiedzi na to pytanie dostrzegł kij, bardzo przypominający ten, którym walczył, będąc Czarnym Kotem. Stał może parę metrów od niego. Na jego nieszczęście smoki też go zauważyły. Ale Adrien był szybszy. Dopadł broni, po czym z całej siły uderzył w nogę potwora. Ten był za bardzo rozpędzony, a uderzenie zmieniło tor jego biegu, przez co z głuchym łoskotem wpadł na kamienną ścianę. Jedna z jego górnych kończyn i część głowy skruszyły się, ale skalna bestia podniosła się jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Wytrzymały, jakby był z kamienia - podsumował blondyn, po czym uśmiechnął się na własny żart. Nabrał trochę pewności siebie i zaczął okładać ich kijem, gdzie popadnie, ale oni znowu zagrodzili mu drogę - No wiecie, co?! Oni tam ledwo żyją! - stwierdził, wskazując na klatkę - Nawet kamień by się wzruszył! - zawołał, ciągle uderzając, gdzie tylko się dało. W pewnym momencie jeden smok wziął swój mniejszy odpowiednik i rzucił prosto w Adriena. Chłopak o włos uniknął zderzenia. Posąg ze świstem przeciął powietrze, a na końcu pomieszczenia trafił na barierę ochronną. Przeleciał ponad połowę komnaty i rozpadł się na kilka części. Chłopak przekrzywił głowę. To by znaczyło, że im cięższy przedmiot, tym większy odrzut, a skalne potwory, kiedy się rozpędzą, mają problem z zatrzymaniem. Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. Już wiedział, co trzeba zrobić. Najpierw przeszedł na drugi koniec sali, a strażnicy, tak jak się spodziewał, poszli za nim. Gdy już byli tuż przy nim, tak jak na początku prześlizgnął się między nimi. Bestie rozdrażnione uciążliwym przeciwnikiem, z furią ruszyły w pościg. Blondyn zerknął z uśmiechem za siebie i zatrzymał się twarzą do nich. - Nie obraźcie się... - zaczął, kiedy już dobrze wiedział, że wygrał tę walkę - Ale jesteście mi kamieniem u szyi - dokończył w momencie, kiedy skalne potwory go minęły i nie miały już odwrotu. Z całym impetem uderzyły w niewidzialną osłonę. Ta zabłysła i odrzuciła ich na przeciwległą ścianę, gdzie zostało z nich tylko rumowisko głazów. - Kamień z serca - podsumował Adrien, zadowolony z siebie. Gdy już się upewnił, że bariera zniknęła, podszedł do klatki. Chciał pociągnąć kratę, ale jego ręka przeszła na wylot. Jego pierwszą reakcją była panika, która dodatkowo nasiliła się, gdy cała klatka i wszystkie znajdujące się w niej osoby zniknęły, jakby nigdy ich tam nie było. Usłyszał za sobą klaskanie. Odwrócił się i ujrzał kobietę o czarnych jak noc włosach i ubraną w długą suknię. To ona biła mu brawo. - Co zrobiłaś z moimi przyjaciółmi?! Gdzie oni są?! - zawołał, zaciskając pięści. Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Musiał przyznać, że nie wyglądała groźnie i na dodatek była bardzo ładna. - Spokojnie - jej głos, niczym piękna melodia, poniósł się po komnacie - Nigdy nic im nie groziło - na jego zdumione spojrzenie zaśmiała się perliście. Jednak w tym śmiechu można było wyczuć nutkę smutku - Chodź ze mną - coś w jej oczach sprawiało, że wzbudzała w nim zaufanie. Prawie bezwiednie ruszył za nią. Przeszli kilka przedpokojów, po czym znaleźli się w dużej sali. Miała wystrój, który Adrienowi skojarzył się z królewskim zamkiem albo ze szlacheckim dworkiem. Na podłodze był gruby, czerwony dywan, a z sufitu zwieszały się lampiony, które wcześniej widział w kamiennej komnacie. Na ścianach wisiały poroża różnych zwierząt, a główną przestrzeń pomieszczenia zajmował długi, drewniany stół. Przy nim jak gdyby nigdy nic siedziały bliźniaczki, Marinette i Remi. Niebieskooka poderwała się z miejsca, gdy tylko go zobaczyła. Chwilę potem stali wtuleni w siebie. Lekko speszeni, trochę się odsunęli. Chłopak odchrząknął i podrapał się po głowie. - Wszystko gra? - zapytał w końcu. - Jasne, że tak - odparła z uśmiechem. Oboje zwrócili wzrok z powrotem na stół, kiedy usłyszeli teatralne westchnięcie. Remi, Axelle i Vi wpatrywali się w nich jak w obrazek. W odpowiedzi na ich zdziwione spojrzenia, każde z nich powiedziało kolejno: - Jesteście... - Razem... - Cudni. Oboje się zarumienili. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Przerwała ją czarnowłosa kobieta, za co i Marinette, i Adrien byli jej wdzięczni. - Może usiądźmy na chwilę - zaproponowała, a gdy wszyscy zajęli miejsca, wyciągnęła z kieszeni zamienionego w kamień Plagga i podsunęła go blondynowi - On chyba jest twój. - Dziękuję - odparł biorąc go w dłonie, ale jego mina świadczyła o tym, że nic z tego nie rozumiał. Zresztą nie on jeden. Kobieta rozpromieniła się na ten widok. - To była tylko próba - wyjaśniła - Każdemu z was miała coś udowodnić lub czegoś nauczyć. Ale o tym potem - machnęła ręką - Kilka tygodni temu był u mnie Mistrz Fu z prośbą, żebym opowiedziała mu pewną historię. Jednak ja nie mogłam tego zrobić. Moim przeznaczeniem jest opowiedzieć ją posiadaczom miraculów Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. - Ale ja już nie mam miraculum - przerwał jej blondyn, zanim ugryzł się w język. - Jednak kwami wciąż należy do ciebie - powiedziała spokojnie. - To znaczy, że... ? - spojrzał na nią z nadzieją. - Jest jeszcze szansa - odparła - To jednak dość długa historia i chyba ktoś jeszcze chciałby posłuchać. Drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie Mistrz Fu. Przywitał ich skinieniem głowy, po czym bez słowa usiadł razem z nimi przy stole. - Biedronko, Czarny Kocie - zwróciła się do nich czarnowłosa - Musicie wyrazić zgodę, żeby pozostali też poznali tajemnicę. - Zgadzamy się - odpowiedzieli jednocześnie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach